IN ANOTHER LIFE WHERE WE WERE BOTH CATS
by lenore4love
Summary: Una breve historia de amor que se desarrolla entre un amante agonizante, sus recuerdos y sus deseos de seguir amando. One/Shot


IN ANOTHER LIFE WHERE WE ARE CATS

Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Feliciano Vargas.

Ludwig Bielshmith.

El cielo azul de Italia.

Los aviones de guerra.

El castaño de ojos almendra tirado en el suelo mirando ese mismo hermoso cielo azul como si estuviera en un día de campo, la brisa le mese los cabellos y también ese rulo travieso que jamás pudo controlar. Ah… todo tan apacible en su bella Italia, en sus campos, bajo su cielo celeste… todo sería tan perfecto si no fuera por…

-¡Feliciano, no me dejes Feliciano!- los gritos de Ludwig que hacían presión en la herida de bala de su estómago que no dejaba de sangrar.

Feliciano sonreía apacible como de costumbre, sintiendo el peso de su querido Ludwig en su herida impidiendo que la sangre siguiera brotando… quería verlo a los ojos pero no tendría entonces la certeza de si estaba viendo el cielo o las iris celestes del rubio así que se limitaba a ver hacia arriba, aun sonriente.

-Feliciano por favor- decía Ludwig y su voz profunda de pronto se le quebraba como si su garganta fuera del cristal más frágil –Feliciano… por favor… no me hagas esto- decía y sus lágrimas se confundían con el escarlata de la sangre.

Y el italiano aun estaba ensimismado en el agradable viento que llevaba consigo el aroma de las flores del campo cercano, ignorando por completo el de la pólvora… como amaba esos días soleados y pacíficos, a un lado de su querido Ludwig.

Como pudo puso su mano en la del alemán que lo miró con tanto miedo al percibir el gélido de su piel, por otro lado Feliciano ensanchó su sonrisa al percibir la calidez de esta recordando la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos.

_-Capitán vamos a los campos ¡Le mostraré la mejor vista de todas aquí en Italia!- le dijo al cara-dura Capitán Ludwig enviado desde Alemania que no hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacia su voz retumbaba por todo el lugar asustando a los soldados pero haciendo sonreír a Feliciano._

_-No puedo ahora mismo soldado, tengo cosas que hacer- se había intentado excusar el capitán algo incomodado por la actitud confianzuda de aquel soldado italiano, tan risueño que no parecía que estuvieran en medio de una guerra._

_-Tonterías, vamos juntos- y ahí fue cuando por primera vez sus manos hicieron contacto, sus dedos se entrelazaron por mero reflejo como si estos se reconocieran los unos a los otros y encontraran en ellos a su par…_

Ahora esas mismas manos intentaban enlazarse de nuevo sin éxito, los dedos moribundos de Feliciano intentaban encontrar los desesperados y manchados de Ludwig que los rechazaba, no… esa mano helada no era la de su Feliciano.

-Ludwig- llamó el castaño con su voz que era apenas el hilo de esa madeja de risas que saltaba de su garganta todo el tiempo –Ludwig… detenta ya- le pidió sabiendo los esfuerzos que el rubio estaba haciendo por mantener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡No digas tonterías Feliciano! ¡No digas esas estupideces!- gritó el mencionado negando con su cabeza despeinando su pulcro cabello rubio que ahora caía sobre su frente sudorosa y sucia.

-Ah… perdón capitán, soy algo tonto… siempre término diciendo tonterías- se disculpó Feliciano riendo forzadamente al final recordando las millones de veces que fue regañado por esto, y sobre todo la vez que dijo la tontería más grande.

_-Te amo- dijo de manera directa y sin pudor, mirando directo a los ojos del capitán Ludwig que incluso se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar esto no solo de otro hombre sino de un soldado italiano._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal._

_-Te amo- volvió a repetir con la misma seriedad, con la misma mirada penetrante en sus iris almendra que examinaban como el color cereza invadía la cara del alemán que movía su boca tratando de decir algo hasta que finalmente lo lograron._

_-No digas tonterías- dijo por fin cubriéndose la mitad del rostro desviando la mirada avergonzado._

_-¿El amor es una tontería?- pregunto entonces Feliciano curioso acercándose al otro que retrocedía asediado por esos ojos que lograban desarmarlo sin ningún esfuerzo._

_-No, pero el que tú lo digas lo es- dijo Ludwig carraspeando forzando su voz._

_-Siempre he sido algo tonto capitán… siempre termino diciendo tonterías… así que te amo- dijo como en una especie de contraargumento, y de nuevo esos ojos vencieron al alemán._

-Ludwig… ¿Sabes?- preguntó Feliciano relamiendo sus labios esperando humedecerlos un poco ya que su boca se sentía tremendamente seca, como si en lugar de estar en un campo estuviera en un desierto.

Ludwig lo escuchaba pero no lo miraba, miraba la herida, la sangre que se colaba por sus dedos, el charco que se estaba formando bajo el cuerpo del castaño que a pesar de todo sonreía.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos besamos… no hemos tenido el tiempo de hacerlo- dio una larga respiración tratando de atrapar el aire que se le estaba escapando por esa herida junto con su vida –siempre hay alguien viendo… o siempre tenemos que salir a una misión… ¿Está bien si nos besamos ahora mismo?... Nadie nos ve- dijo como si aquella fuera una charla casual entre amantes.

Ludwig se atrevió por fin a ver la cara paliducha de Feliciano y asintió con la cabeza acercándosele besando la boca de Feliciano con sus labios temblorosos por el llanto, un beso amargo, salado… con sabor a dolor y que el italiano apenas si logró corresponder… tan diferente del que fue su primer beso.

_Navidad, los enfrentamientos habían cesado solo por ese día, soldados alemanes e italianos disfrutaban de una improvisada cena de navidad, algunos atiborrándose de vino, otro de cerveza, unos pocos solo se llenaban de comida y no de alcohol._

_-Capitán, está muy ebrio- había dicho Feliciano que llevaba en una mano una botella de vino tinto._

_-No es cierto, soy resistente al alcohol- contradijo Ludwig sonriendo como raras veces hacía, cuando no estaba preocupado por las bajas en su pelotón o los ataques enemigos._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó Feliciano sentado a su lado acercándosele de manera discreta para que el otro no lo notase y así fue, el rubio de ojos azules solo miraba a sus soldados y a otros italianos celebrando a lo lejos, cerca de una fogata y lo que intentaba ser un árbol de navidad mientras ellos más alejados en la obscuridad de un tronco caído disfrutaban la noche. _

_-En serio- respondió el militar y sin perder tiempo Feliciano lo tomó por la cara obligándole a voltear hacia él y besándolo en los labios sin permitirle moverse._

_Atrapó ese par de labios, la lengua, saboreó todo y tras la conmoción del rubio, fue correspondido en un beso apasionado y largo, entusiasmado, un beso que parecía haber estado esperando mucho tiempo para ser consumado… hasta que ambos se separaron._

_-Cerveza- dijo Feliciano lamiendo sus labios tras el beso._

-Lud… es una pena que no podamos hacer algo más aquí… estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera podría quitarme la ropa- se sinceró el castaño escuchando los sollozos de Ludwig que no encontraba manera de que el sangrado se detuviera.

-¿Cómo piensas en esas cosas justo en este momento?- le preguntó Ludwig como un reproche ¡¿Cómo podía pensar en eso justo cuando su vida estaba siendo arrancada frente a sus propios ojos?!

-Sería divertido ¿No?... hacerlo justo en este campo… a pleno aire libre… sería divertido…- repitió cerrando sus ojos un momento volviendo a abrirlos enfocándolos de nuevo en el cielo azul que tal vez sería el único testigo de sus fechorías de amantes las cuales eran contadas pues en medio de una guerra no hay mucho tiempo para amarse…

Así que Feliciano se concentró en las manos de Ludwig aun sobre él e intentó recordar la primera vez que esas mismas manos lo habían recorrido por completo.

_Escondidos en uno de los autos a media noche, cubriendo cada quien la boca del otro para no hacer ruido y ser descubiertos. El reducido espacio, el calor sofocante, el cuerpo del rubio sobre él, brillante por el sudor, su cabello revuelto hecho un nido amarillo y él debajo sabiéndose tocado en todos y cada uno de sus lugares, invadido y besado, saboreado… todo por ese cuerpo que en ese instante atrapaba entre sus piernas, besando esa mano que le cubría la boca para no gritar, sintiendo los besos del contrario sobre su propia palma._

_Ah… podría morir ahí mismo de puro placer y amor… podría morir e irse a otra vida para seguir amando._

Y Feliciano sentía el respirar como una tarea casi imposible, su vista se nublaba impidiéndole ver el cielo azul que lo cubría, el rostro de la persona que tanto quería, que cada día le robaba el aliento y le hacía sentir que el vivir era una bendición… una bendición que decidió sacrificar por el bien del otro.

-Lud… recuéstate a mi lado- le pidió al rubio que soltaba gruñidos viendo la sangre que ya no podía impedir que saliera.

-¡No! ¡Te voy a salvar, te voy a sacar de aquí, regresarás a tu casa, volverás a ver a tu abuelo, volverás a estar con tu hermano!-

-Lud… recuéstate a mi lado…- volvió a decir Feliciano

-¡No!- se negó Ludwig llorando con más fuerza.

-Lud… por favor…- le rogó Feliciano y soltando un largo lamento Ludwig dejó por fin la herida en paz y con sus manos ensangrentadas hizo caso al recostarse a su lado viéndolo morir…

-Lud, no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de este momento- dijo Feliciano con parsimonia sin dejar de fijar su vista nublada en las nubes esponjosas… sabiendo porque estaba justo así, en esa situación al borde de la muerte.

_Iban ambos separados del grupo por una emboscada, nerviosos y tensos tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento tras haber perdido de vista al resto._

_Ludwig iba a la cabeza, por primera vez dejó que Feliciano le cuidara la espalda, confiaba en él, sabía que a pesar de ser un atolondrado y despreocupado sabía qué hacer en una situación de alto riesgo como aquella._

_Feliciano escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales cercanos y aguzó sus sentidos justo como Ludwig hacía en ese momento alzando su arma posicionando el dedo en el gatillo, preparándose a disparar. Entonces el castaño vio el relejo de la mirilla de un rifle apuntándolos a ambos y no fue cuestión de pensársela dos veces antes de interponerse entre la bala y Ludwig… como un reflejo que su cuerpo le había dictado: salvar a la persona querida a costa de su propia vida._

_Ludwig escuchó el disparo y en respuesta abrió fuego, le dio al responsable que de todos modos logró huir, seguirlo era inútil._

_-¿Feliciano estás bien? Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo pero apenas terminó la frase vio al muchacho a gatas en el piso con su mano sosteniendo su estómago que goteaba pequeñas gotitas rojas._

_-Lo siento capitán…- solo eso alcanzó a decir con su sonrisa bobalicona antes de desplomarse en el piso frente a los ojos atónitos de Ludwig que corrió en su ayuda._

-No te pongas así Ludwig- le pidió al tiempo que su voz iba haciéndose casi un susurro inaudible.

Ludwig no contestó solo se quedó ahí queriendo soportar el dolor, la agonía que provocaba ese vacío insufrible que le estaba devorando el corazón sin ninguna piedad y esa lastimosa escena que lo estaba destrozando sin miramientos, desgarrándole el alma.

-Ludwig, siempre estaremos juntos- le dijo Feliciano como si fuera el patético dialogo de una historia de amor barata.

-Cállate Feliciano, no te atrevas a decirme esas mentiras- le espetó Ludwig aun lleno de lágrimas y sangre.

-No es mentira… estaremos juntos…- volvió a decirle sonriente, cerrando por fin sus ojos vencido por el cansancio…

-Tal vez… en otra vida donde somos gatos…- y se sonrió antes de irse a esa otra vida.

/

**One/Shot cutre nacido por el ocio y una canción ¿Reviews?... ¿Maldiciones por matar a Ita-chan?**


End file.
